The Truth Behind A Drunken Mishap
by Crayzee Bubbles
Summary: Kagome & Kikyo are twins. Kikyo and Inuyasha are dating. What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha get drunk and hook up? ONE SHOT! First one shot..so be nice! : Inu/Kag Inu/Kik Implied Mir/San


**The Truth Behind A Drunken Mishap:**

* * *

_Full Summary:_

Kagome and Kikyo are twins. Kikyo and Inuyasha are dating. Kagome has a huge crush on Inuyasha,but loves her sister. One night,Kagome and Inuyasha get drunk with their best friends. They spend an amazing night together while Kikyo's at a cousin's house. But what happens the next morning? Will they be able to move on? Or will the truth behind a drunken mishap prevail?

* * *

(Author's Note:Ok..so this is my first one shot. I'm used to doing regular stories,so this'll probably be a sucky one shot,but the idea just hit me outta no where and I had to write it,so I thought I would give this whole one shot thing a try. I hope you enjoy!)

**DISCLAIMER:**I own no rights to Inuyasha and the gang. That priviledge goes to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi. So,noone can sue me!

ON WITH THE STORY! (:

* * *

Kagome sighed from her bed as she watched her sister prance around their room,slightly jealous of how pretty Kikyo was. Sure,they were identical twins,but Kikyo was always the prettier sister. Her eyes were a stormy grey instead of chocolate brown. Her hair was longer and as straight as a board. She was always the girly one. Even when they were kids,she would dress up in her fluffy dresses and walk around in their Mom's highheels. Kagome had always been more of a tomboy. She would walk around in their father's jean jacket and boots. When they hit teenage years,Kikyo became the prep and Kagome became the rocker. Sure,Kikyo wasn't as snobby as most preps,but she was still into the preppy shit. Despite,their differences,they were always close to each other. Kagome drug herself from her thoughts as her sister started speaking.

"Gosh Kaggies,can you believe it? Spring Formal is only a week away!"

Kikyo smiled and Kagome couldn't help but admire how pretty her smile was. Kikyo's smile could light up the entire world.

"I know. You've been keeping count for the last month!"

Kagome giggled as her sister feigned annoyance.

"Are you going Kaggies?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

If it were anybody else,Kikyo would point out that every girl in the school would be there,but she knew Kagome. Spring Formal wasn't her thing. The word 'formal' just wasn't Kagome. Her sister was definitely a jeans and t-shirt girl and she hated dresses.

"You going with Inuyasha?"

It was more of a conversation filler than a question. Kikyo smiled.

"Of course."

Kagome nodded,secretly wishing she were going with Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi was Kikyo's boyfriend of five years and Kagome's secret crush. She knew it would shatter Kikyo's heart if she ever found out the truth so Kagome had kept her liking him a secret for nearly two years.

"Kaggies,would you please come? I don't wanna go without you."

Kikyo had this way of getting everything she wanted,and she knew it worked. She would poke out her bottom lip like a five year old and those big grey eyes would twinkle. She was just so cute and sweet looking when she did that. Noone could say no,especially not Kagome. As Kikyo did this routine,Kagome groaned and buried her face in the pillow.

"Kikyo! Don't do the begging thing,please. You know I can't say no."

"Why do you think I do it?"

Kagome tossed her pillow at her sister,but Kikyo gracefully dodged it.

"Fine. I'll go."

Kikyo smiled and handed the pillow back to Kagome.

"Thank you Kaggies! It wouldn't be as much fun without you."

"Yeah yeah."

"Mom and I are going shopping for a dress this weekend. You're coming too. No ifs,ands,or buts."

"Yes ma'am."

The two girls layed giggling on the bed. Then there came a knock at the door. They looked up as Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey baby."

Kikyo walked over and hugged him.

"Hey bay."

He gave her a quick kiss and looked over at Kagome.

"Hey Kaggies."

"Hey Yash."

Even though she had a secret crush on him,they were still good friends. Kikyo watched as the two connected eyes. She smiled to herself.

"What are you ladies doing?"

Inuyasha walked over and sat on the bed opposite Kagome's,which belonged to Kikyo.

"Kikyo's suckered me into going to the damned Spring Formal."

Inuyasha looked over at his girlfriend and noticed she was wearing a devious smile.

"How did you manage that one,Bay?"

"I have my ways."

"Meaning she pouted."

Inuyasha laughed.

"Well,I look forward to seeing you in a dress Kagome. It's such a rare occasion."

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny Yash."

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood.

"I'm going to call Sango. She'll be absolutely ecstatic to know someone was able to force me into going to that cursed thing."

Kikyo laughed as she watched her sister walk out of the room. She watched as Inuyasha looked after Kagome. Suddenly,a plan formed inside her mind.

_*That Weekend-The Mall*_

Kagome groaned as Kikyo pulled her into yet _another_ dress store. Kikyo claimed she had to find "that perfect dress",although Kagome'd seen a million that would look amazing on Kikyo already.

"Kikyo,you're gonna pull my arm out of the socket. Slow down!"

"Kaggies,we have to find that perfect dress!"

Kagome cursed under her breath as Kikyo repeated the cursed phrase for the hundreth time. Kaori Higurashi smiled as she rushed after her daughters. Kikyo pulled Kagome over to "Pageant Pretties",heading straight to the evening gown section. Kagome tried to twist out of her sister's grasp,but failed miserably.

"What do you think about this?"

"Sure."

Kagome didn't bother to look at the dress. If Kikyo liked it,she would get it. If she didn't like it,she wouldn't. Nothing anybody said could change her mind. Kagome knew that. Kikyo eyed the gown and put it back. After what seemed like hours of looking at dresses,they finally located a fitting room. Kikyo went first. When she stepped out,Kagome grew slightly jealous again. Kikyo had the perfect shape and the dress emphasized that. It was a dark grey,spaghetti-strapped,silk gown. It had a deep V in the chest area,exposing a little cleavage,but not too much. A black satin belt was tied around the waist,in a bow on the left side. There was a split in the right side that ran to the top of her thigh. She had black stilettos to accompany the dress. Kaori looked her daughter over. She disagreed with the split,but knew nothing would stop Kikyo from wearing the dress.

"I believe Kikyo's found her gown."

Kikyo smiled and the room literally seemed ten times brighter.

"You really like it Mom?"

Her mother nodded,deciding lieing would be better than starting a confrontation. Oh what her poor dead husband must have been thinking right that second. She smiled. Kikyo stepped back into the dressing room and came out in her normal attire. She looked at Kagome.

"Your turn Kaggies."

Kagome groaned and walked into the dressing room,looking at the dress Kikyo had decided on. It was a black,strapless,silk gown. It went striaght across the top of the boobs,showing just enough cleavage to tease. Kagome sighed and put the cursed thing on,along with the matching torture devices called heels. The gown hugged the top of her body and swooped out at the bottom just a little. The material had been gathered in a few spots. It was a nice dress,but she hated wearing it. She stepped from the dressing room and looked at her mother and sister's expectant faces.

"Kagome,you look beautiful,sweetie."

"Kaggies,that is a breathtaking dress! I love it."

Of course Kikyo loved it. Kagome smiled and returned to free herself from the prison of material. She walked out and followed her mother to the counter to pay for the dresses and shoes.

_*That Evening-The Higurashi House*_

Kikyo smiled as her boyfriend walked in. They performed their normal hello routine.

"So,your mom tells me you've picked out dresses for the Spring Formal."

"We have."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the 'we' part. She'd had nothing to do with the affair,except being tortured.

"May I see?"

Kikyo nodded and layed the dresses out.

"Wow. Bay,you have outdone yourself."

"As always."

Kikyo watched as his eyes glanced over the two dresses. Then smiled to herself when he glanced at Kagome. After five years,she could read him like an open book. She knew he was wondering what the black dress would look like on Kagome's knock out body. Everybody said she was prettier,but she secretly believed Kagome was the prettier sister.

"Would you like to see them on live models?"

She faught back the laughter as her sister's attention turned to her. She read a dangerous look in Kagome's eyes,but ignored it.

"I would love to."

"Kaggies,should we try the dresses on for Yash?"

"Hell no! I've already had to wear the damned thing once. I know I have to wear it a second time. I am not going to make it three!"

Kikyo ignored her sister's protests and dragged her to the bathroom. They stepped out and Inuyasha whistled in approvement. His eyes followed the dress on Kikyo's body,but he studied Kagome's.

"Wow. Lovely."

"Thank you Yash. Kikyo can I take this damned thing off now?"

Kikyo nodded and followed her sister to the bathroom. She knew then that her plan must be put into motion immediately.

_*The Next Day-Higurashi House*_

Kikyo tip-toed out of the room and dialed a number on her cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango. It's Kikyo."

"Hey Kikyo. What's up?"

Sango was surprised. Sure,she and Kikyo got along,but they weren't exactly best friends.

"I need to talk to you and Miroku. As soon as possible."

"Meet us at my house."

"Ok."

Kikyo told her mother she was leaving and got in her car.

_*Twenty Minutes Later-Sango's House*_

Kikyo smiled as Miroku set next to Sango.

"I need your help."

The two looked confused. Miroku spoke.

"With?"

"Getting Kagome and Inuyasha together."

The pair dropped their jaws. Sango spoke this time.

"So,_you_ want _us_ to hook your _sister_ up with your _boyfriend_?"

"Inuyasha and I have grown apart. You can't tell me you don't see the way they look at each other."

The pair exchanged glances.

"Ok. You're right. But,Inuyasha's my best friend. I know him. He would neve betray you like that."

"Same goes for Kagome."

Kikyo smiled and decided to let the two in on her plan.

"That's why I have devised a plan. They're both kinda unaware of their actions when they're drunk. Sango,you take Kagome to a club. Miroku,you take Yash to a different club. You get them drunk. I'll handle the rest."

The pair seemed to deliberate on the subject for a moment. Miroku was first to speak.

"I think it's kinda crazy,but crazy is my thing. I'm game."

"While I feel bad about it,I know Kagome wants him and she'll never go for it. So,I guess I'm down too."

Kikyo nodded,a devious smile forming on her perfect lips.

"Good. We'll do it Friday. Mom will be outta town all weekend on a business trip."

The pair nodded.

_*Friday Night-8 pm-Higurashi House*_

Kagome looked up as her sister walked into the room.

"Kaggies,aren't you going out with Sango tonight?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well,why aren't you dressed?"

"Deciding what to wear. It's taking a minute. You wanna do it?"

Kikyo smiled and walked to her closet. She pulled out a short,black,leather dress. Of course it was low cut. She pulled out fishnet stockings and thigh high leather boots to match. Then she did Kagome's make -up and hair.

_*Meanwhile-Miroku's House*_

Miroku smiled as his best friend walked in. He was wearing a white wife beater with a button up white shirt on over,but of course it was unbuttoned. Accompanying the shirt were baggy black jeans and black and white Converse.

"Sup,Man?"

"Nothing. You ready?"

Yash nodded and they left. Miroku had chosen Midnight Angels. It was a club,but with sexy dancers.

_*Midnight-Higurashi House*_

Kikyo smiled and pulled out her phone,dialing the number of Sakura. Sakura was her cousin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey cuz. Long time no talk."

"Yeah. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure."

Kikyo smiled as she hung up. With that she wrote a note to her sister and left it on Kagome's pillow. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the house.

_*2 am-Higurashi House*_

Kagome noticed Kikyo's car wasn't home. She guessed that meant she was staying with Inuyasha. Kagome hugged Sango,said goodbye,and stumbled to the door. She looked for the spare key and with minimum difficulty she opened the door. Slowly,she stumbled upstairs to her room. The first thing she did was take off the damned boots. She noticed something on her pillow. Picking it up,she realized it was a note,so she opened it and read it.

_Kaggies,_

_I'm staying with Sakura tonight. She's having guy troubles and we're gonna do a girls' night. Hope you had fun. See you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Kikyo_

So she wasn't with Inuyasha. Normally,Kagome would be stripping out of the tight dress and diving into bed,but tonight she didn't feel like it. She was wasted and she knew it,but she wanted to have more fun. She walked downstairs and grabbed a bottle of Rum and mixed it with coke. Then,she walked to the stereo and blared the music,not caring enough to notice what was playing.

_*Meanwhile-Inuyasha's House*_

Inuyasha sighed as he walked into his empty apartment. He'd enjoyed having a night out. He was enjoying being drunk off his ass. Now,the small and messy apartment seemed depressing. He stood and walked out of the apartment. He decided to go see what was going on at his girlfriend's house.

_*Inuyasha Arrives-Higurashi House*_

Kagome stumbled to the door and pulled it open to see Inuyasha. She leaned against the doorway,to keep from falling over.

"Kagome,are you drunk?"

She looked into his deep amber eyes. They were bloodshot and she caught the faint smell of Vodka when he spoke.

"No more than you."

"Touche. Kikyo here?"

"Nah. She's staying with a cousin."

"Oh,you wanna hang out then?"

"Sure."

He watched as she stumbled toward the couch. They'd been friends pretty much all their life,but they'd really gotten close in the five years he'd been with Kikyo. Kagome could drink like a fish and she held her liquor pretty well. She never really got a hangover. She never threw up,or got stupid. She just had problems walking. She loosened up when she was drunk. She didn't care as much. The only thing that changed when he was drunk was that he didn't give a shit. Everything seemed like a good idea. He walked in and shut the door. As he watched her,he noticed the dress and stockings.

"Going somewhere?"

She turned the stereo down and looked at him.

"Nope. Getting home. I went out with Sango."

She took in his appearance.

"You?"

"Went out with Miroku. Also getting home."

She smiled.

"Nice. Want some Rum?"

He knew he'd probably had enough at the club,but went for it.

"Sure."

She stumbled toward the kitchen and tripped. He caught her.

"Woah. Maybe I should get it."

She nodded and let him lead her to the couch. She smiled when he returned with the Rum and a 2-Liter of coke.

"How'd you know to bring the coke too?"

He laughed and she smiled.

"I know a thing or two about you."

She giggled.

_*An Hour Later*_

She laughed and fell over with her head in his lap. He reached down and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She sat up and watched him. He looked at her. Before either one of them realized it,they were locked in a tongue war. She was laying on the couch with him kneeling above her. Suddenly,he pulled her into a sitting position,without breaking the kiss. She wondered why,but didn't dare break the lock of bliss. She soon got her answer anyway. He picked her up and she subconciously locked her legs around his waist. With an ease that seemed completely effortless,he carried her to her room and layed her on the bed,finally breaking the kiss. She looked up at him with such an angelic innocence as she removed his button down shirt. He took this as an invitation and peeled the stockings off her legs. She stood on her knees and grabbed the bottom of the wife beater as he unzipped the dress. Together,both garments landed on the floor. He kissed her passionately and threw her back on the bed. She tugged at his jeans and soon they were in the forgotten pile of clothes on the floor. He stripped her of her bra and thong,then trailed his kisses down her body to let his tongue play with her clit. She buried her hands in his hair and soon his large penis was buried deep inside her. The night passed by in a complete bliss.

_*Next Morning-Higurashi House*_

Kikyo's perfect lips wore a devious smile as she walked up the stairs of her house. If she knew her sister and boyfriend,she knew what she'd find. She found she knew them very well as she peeked in the bedroom. There was her sister,wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. She shut the door quietly and walked downstairs. They'd be up soon.

_*Inuyasha & Kagome*_

Inuyasha's eyes popped open as someone stirred next to him. He looked down to see Kagome's angelic face. A smirk appeared on his face as he relived the blissful night. Truth be told,he had it bad for his girlfriend's sister. He gently removed his arms from her waist and got dressed. He glanced toward Kikyo's bed. A hint of guilt gripped his heart as he silently slipped out of the room and wandered downstairs. An all too familiar voice greeted him from the kitchen.

"Morning Yash. Sleep good?"

Kikyo appeared in the doorway,a michevious smile on her face. She held up an empty Rum bottle,looking at him with an all-knowing expression.

"Ki-Kikyo. Morning. I didn't know you were home."

"I've only been home a few minutes. I made eggs. Want some?"

He silently shook his head.

"Suit yourself. Stay here. I'm going to get Kagome. We need to talk."

She walked upstairs and pounced on her sister's bed. Kagome bolted up.

"Morning Kaggies."

Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"Morning. When'd you get home?"

"A few minutes ago. Get dressed. I have something I wanna talk to you about. I'll be downstairs."

Kagome nodded,got dressed,and jogged downstairs. She stopped when Inuyasha's eyes met her's.

"Sit sit."

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha,looking to Kikyo.

"I know what you two did last night."

"Kikyo,I am so sorry."

"Stop Kaggies. Let me finish. I planned it all. I got Miroku and Sango to take y'all out. I was hoping that would happen. Yash,be honest. We've grown apart. I've seen the way you two look at each other. I wanted this to happen. Y'all seem to be right for each other. I'm giving y'all my blessing. I hope y'all realize your love for each other is stronger than anything Yash and I have ever had."

"So you're happy I cheated on you with your sister? Kikyo are you clinically insane?"

"Nope. I'm happy to see my sister and one of my best friends happy."

"You're seriously ok with this Sissy?"

"Yes! I'm so excited for y'all!"

Kagome exchanged glances with Inuyasha.

"I think you should take Kagome to the Spring Formal Yash."

"But who will you go with."

"Honestly,it feels good to be single for the first time since I was twelve. I'll go alone."

"Kagome,would you like to go to the Spring Formal with me?"

Kagome nodded and they shared a passionate kiss.

_*Spring Formal Night-Higurashi House*_

"Kaggies,would you like me to do your make-up and hair?"

Kagome smiled and accepted her sister's offer. When Kikyo was done,they both stood and walked to the stairs. Kikyo watched as her sister descended and was wrapped up in a hug by Inuyasha. She smiled, content with her match making skills,and descended the stairs as well.

"Bay,you look absolutely stunning. Kikyo,you look amazing too."

Kikyo hugged her sister's boyfriend.

"Thanks Yash. You don't look too bad yourself."

With that,the three left the house together.

* * *

(Author's Note:Well,how was it? Review and lemme know whatcha think. I'm thinking about turning this into an actual story. Review and lemme know if you think I should.)

-Crayzee(: 3 :)Bubbles-


End file.
